godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Tide
|image =Godzilla.jp - 24 - Dimension Tide.jpg |caption =Dimension Tide orbiting Earth |name =Dimension Tide |targets =Godzilla |height =??? |first =Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |last =Godzilla vs. Megaguirus }} The Dimension Tide is an orbital weapon satellite capable of firing a miniature black hole which first appeared in the 2000 Godzilla , Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. History Millennium Series ''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus The Dimension Tide was introduced alongside the G-Graspers' main battle craft, the GX-813 Griffon as a weapon which could hopefully deal with Godzilla for good by shooting miniature Black Holes at him. The first test of the weapon seemed perfect, but the black hole left a worm hole that allowed a Meganula to come though. The Meganula, from the Carboniferous period, left an egg containing many Meganulon, was allowed to enter the present day. Nevertheless, the Dimension Tide was completed, and launched into a Geostationary orbit. Later, the Griffon and a fleet of Mitsubishi F-15Js lured Godzilla to the tiny island of Kiganjima, and the Dimension Tide was ready to fire again! The weapon shot a Black Hole at Godzilla, but was unsuccessful as the singularity only created a hole in the ground from which Godzilla quickly pulled himself out of. The Dimension Tide then begun to charge for the next attack. However, when Megaguirus flew into the upper atmosphere, the extreme ultrasonic waves being emitted from her wings altered the Dimension Tide's orbit, causing it to begin to fall out of the sky. After Godzilla defeated the insectoid queen, the G-Graspers tried one last attempt at getting the the weapon to work before it hit the earth, and was destroyed for good. Major Kiriko aboard Griffon nose-dived the craft towards Godzilla. Luckily, she ejected herself out of the craft before it hits Godzilla, creating a giant explosion. The Dimension Tide now had a target to lock onto, and fired again. Godzilla countered by firing his atomic breath at the black hole, causing a huge explosion. After the smoke cleared, Godzilla was nowhere to be seen, and the G-Graspers appeared victorious. However, over the next few days, tremors began to take place under Tokyo. The G-Graspers began to consider the possibility that Godzilla had managed to escape from the black hole. This fear was confirmed when a huge tremor rocked the city and a familiar roar could be heard. Comics Godzilla: The Half-Century War The Dimension Tide also makes an appearance in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War, serving the same purpose as the original, but this one is not satellite-based. This one sends King Ghidorah and Gigan into a different dimension, as well as Kiryu and his pilot, Ota Murakami, into the same dimension as well. The device also seemingly sends Godzilla into the dimension as well, but at the end, he was revealed to have survived. Gallery Production Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Dimension Tide 1.png|Dimension Tide concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Dimension Tide 2.png|Dimension Tide concept art Screenshots Dimension Tide.jpg|The Black Hole Gun, seen here before being attached to the Dimension Tide Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Dimension Tide, the Black Hole Gun.png|The Dimension Tide's Black Hole Gun Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Black hole.png|A Black Hole being fired from the Dimension Tide Category:Vehicles Category:Superweapons